Love Shack
Love Shack 'è una canzone dei ''The B-52's cantanta dalle Nuove Direzioni al party di Sugar, nel tredicesimo episodio della terza stagione Cuore. Testo della canzone: '''Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes con Rachel, Sugar e Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (ragazza: Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (ragazza: Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (ragazza: Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes con Rachel, Sugar e Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes con Rachel, Sugar e Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby!) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Rachel, Brittany, Sugar e Kurt: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money Mercedes con Rachel, Sugar e Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) (Mercedes: Oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love!) Sugar con Rachel e Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang, bang, (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang, (Blaine: On the door) Bang, bang, (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted! Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel, Sugar e Brittany con Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack...) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Recensioni Galleria di foto Loveshack.jpg|Glee-Club Loveshackenglishwiki.jpg|Kurt e Blaine Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three